


If You Could See Beyond The Walls That You Have Built Character Work

by nonaestheticwhore



Series: If You Could See Beyond the Walls That You Have Built [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Found Family, Multi, Panic Attacks, Phil is sad, Recreational Drug Use, Teenagers, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, lots of them are trans or use different pronouns, wilbur and techno are bad brothers sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: This is a bit of an intro to this series and goes into detail about the characters and their relationships :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Everything else is Platonic - Relationship, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: If You Could See Beyond the Walls That You Have Built [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	If You Could See Beyond The Walls That You Have Built Character Work

This is inspired by the "Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights" au by lilian-nator on Tumblr.

Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled are all freshman who have basically been adopted by a group of upper classmen, the Dream SMP as they call themselves. The group is mixed with popular kids and athletes, basically the same kids. Techno, Eret, and Niki don't agree with this friendship and, later in the story, neither do Wilbur or Phil. This is just a bunch of stories compiled about everyone in the Dream SMP. Lots of them are trans and some of them are LGBTQ (George, Dream, Sapnap, Karl are the mentioned ones).

**Tommy**

  * 15
  * Freshman
  * Uses he/him pronouns, but lowkey likes she/her pronouns?
  * Plays varsity soccer and does varsity track and field



**Tubbo**

  * 15 
  * Freshman
  * Uses he/they pronouns with a preference for he/him
  * Does color guard



**Wilbur**

  * 19
  * Uses he/him, is ftm 
  * Attends university and works as a barista



**Techno**

  * 18
  * Senior
  * Uses he/him, is ftm
  * Involved in DECA



**Phil**

  * 32
  * Uses he/him and is trying his best
  * Does adult things lmao



**Dream**

  * 18
  * Senior
  * Uses he/xem
  * Varsity football captain



**Sapnap**

  * 17
  * Junior
  * Uses he/him, but doesn't really care
  * Plays varsity football



**George**

  * 18
  * Senior
  * Uses he/him, but is comfortable with any
  * Varsity tennis and varsity track and field



**Punz**

  * 19
  * Senior, held back in 8th grade
  * Uses he/him
  * Varsity football vice captain



**Ponk**

  * 17
  * Senior
  * Uses he/him
  * Varsity wrestling



**Karl**

  * 17
  * Junior
  * Uses they/she/he
  * Head cheerleader



**Purpled**

  * 15
  * Freshman
  * Uses he/him, but is nonbinary
  * Debate team and DECA



**Ranboo**

  * 15
  * Freshman
  * Uses he/they
  * Technical theatre, specifically set design and lighting



**Sam**

  * 19
  * Senior, entered kindergarten a year late
  * Uses they/them 
  * Varsity football



**Quackity**

  * 17
  * Junior
  * Uses he/him, but really couldn't care less
  * Debate team



**JSchlatt**

  * 20
  * Uses he/him
  * Drug dealer lmao



**Niki**

  * 17
  * Junior
  * Uses she/they
  * Choir and volleyball



**Eret**

  * 18
  * Senior
  * Uses he/she/they
  * Choir and theatre



**Fundy**

  * 17
  * Junior
  * Uses he/him, is ftm
  * Robotics club



**Bad**

  * 19
  * Uses he/she
  * Attends university



**Skeppy**

  * 19
  * Uses they/them
  * Uber Driver (don't ask)



Relations

  * Sleepy Bois- Tommy, Techno, Wilbur, and Phil
    * Phil is their dad (because I said so), Wilbur is the oldest, Techno is the middle child, and Tommy is the youngest. Phil adopted Techno, then Wilbur, then Tommy
  * Tubbo’s family- Niki, Eret, and Ranboo
    * Ranboo was adopted and their parents are never really home meaning Niki and Eret fill parental roles
  * Dream SMP- Dream, George, Sapnap, Punz, Ponk, Sam, Karl, Quackity, Bad, and Skeppy
  * L’Manburg- Wilbur, Schlatt (honorary member), Niki, Fundy, Eret, Ranboo, and sometimes Techno
  * Tubbo and Tommy are childhood friends and they met Purpled in 6th grade
  * Schlatt and Wilbur are childhood friends and now live together
  * Wilbur and Tommy used to be really close, but they drifted when Wilbur entered his junior year of high school
  * Techno, Eret, and Niki don’t approve of Tommy and Tubbo hanging out with the Dream SMP
  * The Dream SMP has basically taken Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled into their group as little brothers



How did Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled become friends with the Dream SMP?

  * Tubbo ran into Karl and Quackity on freshman orientation day and instantly clicked
  * Tommy met Dream, Sapnap, and George on freshman orientation day when they stopped him from fighting someone
  * Purpled met Punz, Ponk, and Sam on freshman orientation because he snuck away from his group and found them behind the school



**A little more backstory for the SBI**

Phil and his wife, who technically has no legal custody over the brothers, are fighting and possibly divorcing. This has caused Wilbur to remove himself from the picture for the most part and Techno to recede into himself. All of these factors cause Tommy to lean on his friend group more and more until he starts sneaking out to see them. Techno, Wilbur, Eret, and Niki are all convinced the Dream SMP are bad kids when they really just act as older sibling figures for the three freshman. Technically they are bad kids who partake in drinking and the occasional weed smoking, but they are very cautious and safe, especially with Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled around.

If me making any of these CHARACTERS trans makes you uncomfortable then just leave. There is no reason to comment things like "b-but they don't actually use those pronouns!" I am aware. Please shut up :)


End file.
